Akira in Wonderland
by starfruit-kitten
Summary: Akira Nikaido is in a strange place. Everyone is acting like total nut jobs, no one is calling him by his name, and he feels like he's on a wild goose chase to find Shirogane. More importantly, what the hell is with his clothes? Rated T to be safe.
1. The Room of Doors

**Happy (somewhat belated) Halloween everybody!**

**I've decided to make a special Monochrome Factor Halloween-ish fic! I was originally going to do something with zombies, but I figured that this would be more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I, starfruit-kitten, do not own Monochrome Factor or any of the characters used, with the exception of my OC (Nori).**

**Akira: **Can I leave now?

**starfruit-kitten:** Nope. I have plans for you. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Akira: **I don't like where this is going...

**Warning: This fanfiction contains mild-ish language, potential rape, nonsense, and other crap like that.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Room of Doors

_Where am I? This looks like my house, but…_

Akira looked around the black and white building. Everything was identical to his house, and yet, everything was so different. All the colours had been drained. All that remained were monochrome furniture.

_How ironic, _he thought. _If this is Shirogane's idea of a Halloween prank, I am going to make that bastard wish he never met me!_

Furiously, Akira marched down the hall and out the door. What he saw next was something he'd never thought was even possible.

Outside the door were dozen of Kokuchi and Hakua in the streets and in the air.

"This day just keeps getting better," Akira groaned. It was times like these that he actually wished that that pedophile of a shadow was actually around. Oh well. There was only one thing Akira could do now. "Doppler, REALEASE!" he shouted.

… Nothing…

"What the hell? Why can't I release the Doppler?"

The brunet looked up at the dozens of Kokuchi flying about. They didn't seem to notice him. In fact, they weren't even acting aggressively towards any of the Hakua either.

"What the fuck is going on ehre?!" the teen screamed. "I should go find the others. Maybe someone can tell me what's happening."

xXxXx

As Akira walked down the grey city sidewalk, he could have sworn that he saw something silver go into a narrow alley. "Shirogane?" he asked to no one in particular. The silver figure stopped and turned its head a little, and then continued down the alley. "Hey, wait!" Akira hollered as he pursued the shadow.

Doing his best not to lose sight of the silver shadow, Akira darted into the black brick alley. There was so much garbage in the way that the brunet could hardly even walk. This would have been easier if he could just release his damn Doppler!

The farther Akira ran, the narrower the alley became.

Was it just him, or was the alleyway getting smaller and smaller by the second?

Suddenly, the walls stopped moving. Akira took this chance to make his escape. On the other side of the brick walls was a room filled with what looked like hundreds, no, thousands of doors of every shape, size, and colour imaginable.

"This way, Alice," Shirogane shouted through a tiny doorway. "Hurry!"

SLAM!

The miniature door closed behind Shirogane with a surprisingly loud thud.

Alice? Who's Alice? That didn't really matter right now. Right now, Akira needed to find a way to get through that door.

Akira tried turning the knob of the small door, but it wouldn't budge. He then tried to open about a dozen or so doors, but they too were locked.

"Shit, it'll take forever to try all these doors," Akira complained as he sat against the wall next to the tiny door. "If only I had a key, or something I could use to break it down…"

Conveniently, a round glass table with spiraling silver and gold legs with a small golden key and a can of cola was sitting the middle of the vast room. Akira stood up and then ran to the table. He picked up the key, which was no bigger than a fingernail, and sped to the door Shirogane had exited from.

KLI-CLICK!

The door was finally open, but how in the hell was Akira supposed to fit through it? He couldn't even wedge his hand in it!

The teen walked back towards the can to get a better look at it. Tied around the can was a card the read "DRINK ME" in English. It looked a little suspicious, but what other choice did he have? Either he drank the suspicious cola, or he did nothing. No matter which way he looked at it, he'd still be stranded in the room full of locked doors.

FSHP! GLUG, GLUG, GLUG!

Akira chugged the can of cola. It left a bit of a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, but at least it wasn't poisonous. At least he hoped it wasn't…

Not long after drinking the cola, the table was starting to get bigger, and bigger, and bigger. Akira looked around. All the doors looked like giant trees, all except for one: the door that was once too small to enter was now just right size.

"Well," he started. "That was easier than I though it would be."

Hesitantly, Akira stepped towards the door. Did he _really _want to go in there? What if this was all part of some perverted game Shirogane had been planning? What if Shirogane was waiting for him on the other side of that door? What if the shadow wanted to rape Akira since there was no way the teen would _ever_ do it willingly? What if...

"To hell with it! I'm going in!" the brunet declared.

And with that, Akira passed through the door.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. Welcome to Wonderland

**Second chapter! Yay! I do not own Monochrome Factor. Kaili Sorano does.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: this chapter contain mild-ish language, Kou, something else I won't tell you about, and total nonsense. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Welcome To Wonderland

"Hello?" Akira called out as he walked through a magnificent, yet bothersome maze of hedges and roses. "Is anyone out here?"

There was no answer. Where was everyone? More importantly, where was Akira? There was no way he was still in Japan, not after what happened in that strange room not too long ago.

"Shirogane, where the hell are you?"

"If you're looking for the rabbit, he went north," A familiar voice said from nowhere in particular. "I wouldn't trust that bastard if I were you. I heard he's in cahoots with the Red Queen himself."

"Kou-nii…? Is that you? Show yourself!"

Surprisingly, Kou appeared from thin air right in from of Akira. He was wearing a pink and purple pinstripe suit jacket, a white button up shirt, and black pants. But for some reason, he was wearing cat ears. "Kou? Who's Kou?" he asked. "And who are you? I don't remember seeing you here before."

"So, you're not Kou? Who are you then?"

He smirked, "If you don't know who I am, then you're definitely not from around here. I'm the Cheshire Wolf,"

"Cheshire… Wolf…?" the brunet repeated. "Sorry, but you look more like a cat than a wolf."

"But I am a wolf!" the Cheshire Wolf whined. "And you, sir, still haven't told me who_ you_ are."

Akira blinked. _Nope… he still looks like a cat to me…_

"My name is…"

"Wait; don't tell me…" he looked Akira up and down. "You're the rabbit's new fuck toy, aren't ya? Why else would you be wearing that dress?"

"Dress…? What dress?" Akira asked, only to get a you-can't-be-serious look from Kou, um… the Cheshire Wolf, or whoever this was. Akira looked down at his clothing, and found that what he was wearing was not hid clothes at all. Instead, he was wearing a short crimson frilly dress with a white apron, black and white thigh high socks, and black ankle boots. "W… what the fuck is going on here!? Since when was I wearing a dress!?"

"You're the new Alice," the Cheshire Wolf said a bit too calmly. "And Alice is always supposed to wear a dress."

"But I'm not Alice!" Akira yelled. "I'm–"

"Alice, I know!" the wolf sighed impatiently. "Well Alice, good luck on your journey. And remember; don't trust the son of a bitch with rabbit ears! See ya!"

Before the brunet in drag could even open his mouth, the Cheshire Wolf had vanished into thin air.

"One more thing," the Wolf's voice echoed through the maze. "Find the Mad Hatter. She knows a lot about everything, so she'll be able to help you."

_Well, that was strange… God damn, I need to get out of this stupid dress!_

* * *

**Akira is in a dress! XD Ha ha I almost feel bad for him... almost.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism is very much apreciated.**

**I wonder what happens next... Mwahaha!**


	3. Tweedle Ditz and Tweelde Dumb

**Oh, look! Chapter 3 is up already! **

**Starfruit-kitten: **Based on the title of the chapter, I'm sure you all know who'll be making an appearance this tiem.

**Akira:** Oh no... you wouldn't!

**Starfruit-kitten:** Oh, but I already did! Nice dress by the way!

**Akira:** Can we just get on with this so I can leave?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monochrome Factor, blah blah blah, it belongs to Kaili Sorano, blah blah blah, I hate writing disclaimers...**

**Warning: this chapter contains mild language an idiocy. Read at the risk of your own brain cells.**

* * *

This day just kept getting weirder and weirder. First Akira follows Shirogane, which he should have known _not _to do by now, and then he finds Kou-nii, who _isn't_ Kou-nii, and now he's completely lost in this damned hedge maze.

"As much as I hate saying this," Akira grumbled to himself, I'd rather be with Shirogane than to be here…"

"NEE-CHAN! Where are you, nee-chan?" A voice screamed from somewhere off to the left.

_Kengo? What the hell is that sister complex idiot doing here?_

"TWEEDLE! I'm over here!" was that…? Mayu…?

"Nee-chan!" Kengo suddenly came running by wearing blue overalls and a blue hat with a propeller attached to the top. Like the total klutz he was, he tripped over a root and fell face first into a puddle of mud. "Ow…"

Mayu jumped out from a bush and ran to Kengo's side, and then dragged him out of the mud. She was the same outfit as Kengo, but hers was pink. "Tweedle Dumb, are you okay? Did you break anything? Do you need a medic?"

"Hey, have either of you seen Shirogane lately?" Akira decided to ask them. They were both idiots, so he didn't expect an answer from either of them.

The idiot sibling looked at each other, and then towards Akira. "Shirogane? Who's that?" They asked in unison. "We don't know a Shirogane. Who are you?"

"My name is A–"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves!" The two morons grinned. "We are the Tweedles!"

"I am Tweedle Ditz!" sang Mayu.

Kengo grinned his overly happy grin that always seemed to piss Akira off. "And I'm Tweedle Dumb!" he exclaimed.

The "Tweedles" stood back to back and pointed at Akira, "You still haven't told us your name," they beamed. Standing like that, they resembled some characters from some weird girly anime he caught Shirogane watching once.

_Shirogane…_

"Wait…" Tweedle Ditz leaned closer to Akira. "You're Alice-chan!"

Why the hell was everyone calling him "Alice"? He's not a girl! He doesn't even _look_ like a girl! And the stupid poofy red dress he was wearing didn't help him in his current situation either.

Without warning, the ditz tackled the pondering teen. She then trapped him in a bear hug that would have crushed the life out of a _normal_ person. "You must be Alice-chan!" She squealed with delight. "Only Alice-chan could possibly be this handsome!"

_Damn… not this again…_

"Nee-chan!" Kengo whined as he tried to pry his incredibly stupid older sister off of Akira.

No matter how hard Tweedle Dumb pulled, Tweedle Ditz refused to release Akira. All she did was latch onto him even tighter than she already was, and continued to rant on, and on, and on: "Alice-chan is so handsome! We should get married! What do you think, Alice-chan?"

As much as Akira would have loved to tell her off right then and there, that would be incredibly insensitive of him, even more than he already was. What he needed was a plan of attack. He needed to find some way to get the ditz to loosen her grip long enough to make his escape. But how? Since it was Mayu, who was obsessed with handsome guys, there was only one thing the brunet could possibly do: he had to… _flirt_ with her.

Even the though of doing something like that send a nagging and very unpleasant shiver down his spine.

_Might as well get it over with already, _Akira sighed mentally.

"I'll give you my honest opinion," the teen smiled as seductively as he possibly could. "But only if you let me go."

Tweedle Ditz immediately released Akira, and watched him stand up. What she didn't know was that the brunet was waiting for just the right moment to flee.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1… RUN FOR IT!_

"See ya never!" Akira shouted as he dashed away from the morons like a bat outta hell. He looked back for a brief second and saw that Mayu was chasing after him. _Shit!_

xXxXx

After about five or so minutes of sprinting and ducking behind bushes, Akira was almost certain he had lost the ditz.

_Where am I?_ He wondered.

In the distance, Akira could hear a group of people laughing. If there were any some-what sane people there, maybe Akira could find a way out of this weird place…

* * *

**Looks like Akira was having fun! Hehe... poor guy...**

**The next chapter will come soon... maybe... **

**Thanks for reading! Reviewing and possibly recommending this to a friend is optional, but appreciated! *hint hint***


	4. The Mad Tea Party

**The fourth chapter of... whatever you'd call this is now readable!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monochrome or any of its characters. They belong to Kaili Sorano. If I did, many, many things would be different. The OC is mine though, so back off!**

**starfruit-kitten:** Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. Akira wasn't being very cooperative.

**Akira:** Who would cooperate with you? You put me in a freaking dress! Why don't you go harass Kou-nii?

**Kou:** I've been abused enough in her other fan fiction. I think I deserve a break.

**starfruit-kitten:** Kou! How's my favorite pervert doing today?

**Kou:** I'm not a pervert... T_T

**Akira:** Sure you're not...

**Warning: this chapter contains language not suitable for young children, female rage, and Kou. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

The Mad Tea Party

"Hey, Aya!" Akira hollered as he ran towards the demonic prefect. Maybe she could tell him what he'd gotten himself into. The closer he got to the long table at which she was seated, the more he could make out a freakishly tall green top hat sitting atop her head, along with two other people sitting near the very end of the table.

"Alice-chan! Come join the party Alice-chan!" Aya beamed. "There's plenty of tea and cakes for everyone!"

A dark skinned girl, who looked like the transfer student in his science class, with black and white streaked hair, black rabbit ears and electric pink lips grinned, "Oh, it's Alice! Long time, no see!" She slammed her teacup on the table, and sending most of its contents onto the pale yellow tablecloth.

"Euh…" Haruka, who had grey-white mouse ears and was lying atop the long pastry and teacup covered table yawned. "Hello, Alice-chan…"

Akira heaved a sigh. _Not this again…_ "My name's not 'Alice'. It's Aki–"

"If you're not Alice, then I'm not the Mad Hatter," Aya interrupted him. "And if I'm not the Mad Hatter, then she's not the March Hare," the Hatter gestured towards the rabbit eared girl. "And if she's not the March Hare, then sleeping beauty over here's not the Dormouse."

"Uh…"

"Since we know who we are," the March Hare started. "And you're wearing that dress, which looks really good on you by the way, then that makes you Alice. Only Alice gets to wear Alice's dress."

"…only Alice-chan gets to…" Haruka mumbled sleepily.

"But I–"

"Take a seat, Alice-chan!" the Hatter pushed Akira into a large yellow armchair. She then poured some tea into a massive teacup. "Don't be shy, have some tea! We don't bite much. Well, except for the March Hare. Be careful around that one"

A teacup suddenly rocketed itself towards Aya's head. Luckily, she managed to dodge it by both ducking and lifting her abnormally large hat off her head.

"What the hell do you mean by that ya damn twit?!" the Hare fumed.

Haruka yawned and stretched himself out, knocking a few dishes off of the large table before rolling onto his stomach. "…you're… overl-euh aggressive…" the child's voice echoed through the teapot in which he was using as a pillow.

"_What!?_" the March Hare screamed, pulling out a large dagger that somehow resembled an enormous butter knife of death. "Who knew the Cheshire Wolf's little_ play thing_ had a death wish. Go on; say that again, I _dare_ ya!

BAM!

Aya stomped a booted foot on the top of the table. A massive demonic aura began to surround her as she unsheathed her katana. In one swift movement, the Hatter sliced the Hare's blade in half. "Sit down, shut up and enjoy the damn tea!"

xXxXx

"So how are things between you and the White Rabbit?" the Mad Hatter asked.

That's right… Akira was looking for Shirogane… "I can't find him, so why should I care?"

"Alice-chan, you shouldn't push him away so much," the Hatter smiled. "You never know when the Queen of Hearts will decide to take him prisoner."

"Queen of Hearts? Never heard of her."

"How could you _not_ know about the Queen of Hearts?" the March Hare looked at Akira skeptically. "Everyone knows that he's the dictator of Wonderland. He exiled the Queen of Spades and is now set on killing the White Queen."

"Poor Queens…" Haruka mumbled drowsily.

_Wait, the Queens are… men? What kind of a place is this?_

The Mad Hatter nodded, "Things have gotten so bad that even the Queen of Diamonds went into hiding."

"And now it's up to Alice and the grey haired bastard to save Wonderland from a fate worse than death." Kou-nii's voice echoed from everywhere and nowhere.

"You!" Aya yelled, unsheathing her sword once again. "Show yourself, you lecherous trash!"

The March Hare sighed "So he looked up your skirt and groped your ass _once_. That's no reason to call him a lecher."

"Well, no matter which way you look at it, he's _still_ a pervert." Akira added.

"Hello ladies, Dormy, and Alice!" the Cheshire Wolf grinned, appearing on the chair nearest to Haruka's makeshift bed of cookies, a tablecloth and a teapot. "Glad to see you all think so highly of me."

"I told you, I'm not Alice!" Akira grumbled

"Onii-chan…?" the Dormouse yawned.

"Hey Dormy," the Wolf stoked the child's hair, "sorry I'm late."

"It's fine…" the Dormouse slowly sat up and then wrapped his arms around the Cheshire Wolf's neck. "I wasn't waiting long."

The March Hare snorted, "Only because you were asleep half the time."

"You're not helping March." Cheshire sighed as he picked up Haruka and carried him bridal style.

"Sorry, sorry," March smirked. "It's your questionable sex life, not mine."

"When you say it like that, it makes me sound like _I'm_ a pervert."

"You _are_ a pervert." Akira, Aya and the other girls said in unison.

The wolf pouted and then stood up and started to walk away with the sleeping Dormouse in his arms. He didn't say anything, he simply left.

"Oi, Cheshire!" The March Hare called after the Wolf. "You mind taking Alice to the see the Caterpillar?"

"Sure!" the wolf called back. "C'mon Alice, you better hurry if you don't wanna be left behind!"

Akira groaned. _Great, more running._

"Alright, I'm coming!" the brunet grumbled as he stood up from the massive chair. He then proceeded to unwedge whatever girly underwear he was unfortunately wearing out of his ass and pulled his extremely short crimson dress down. "And like I've been trying to tell you people all day, my fucking name is _not_ 'Alice'! My name is Ak–"

"Alice-chan!" the Hatter hollered, interrupting Akira yet again as if she'd forgotten to say something important. "I forgot to ask you: how is a raven like a writing desk?"

Akira stopped walking and looked back at the Mad Hatter. "What? How the fuck should I know?"

* * *

**This chapter will self destruct in ten seconds if you don't write a review.**

**Just kidding! But reviews and suggestions are still appreciated.**

**So much school, school, more school, dance, and other fics to write, so little time. Please don't hate me if I don't update as fast as I normally do.**


	5. The Curious Forest and the Missing Path

**Hello again! I am so sorry for the wait! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monochrome Factor or any of its characters. If I did, so many things would change.**

**starfruit-kitten:** Today's my birthday! I am officially 15! Lucky you guys, getting a new (hopefully) randomness-filled chapter on _my_ birthday. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

**Akira: **Shut up. I'm tired. let me sleep.

**starfruit-kitten: **You're tired? You're not the one who stayed up until midnight to work on this!

**Akira: **Zzzz...

**Warning: this chapter contains...almost nothing to warn you about...that's a first... E****njoy.**

* * *

The Curious Forest and The Missing Path

The lush emerald green forest was anything but welcoming. The tick canopy let next to no light enter. Akira could have sworn that the nearby shadows were shifting around in the dense foliage, and the wide brick path was beginning to narrow. But maybe he was just being paranoid. After all that's happened to him today alone in this messed up place, he wasn't quite sure what to expect from now on.

Presently, the brunet was being taken to see some "Caterpillar" by the Cheshire Wolf, who was _not_ Kou-nii, and the Dormouse, who was _not_ Haruka. No one seemed to be who they were supposed to be in this place. It still bothered Akira a great deal when everyone kept calling him Alice. It bothered him even more that whenever he tried to tell them his _real_ name, someone always cut him off in mid-sentence. And it just downright pissed him off that he couldn't find that white haired bastard he'd been looking for anywhere!

Honestly, one would think that someone with hair that white would be hard to miss, but no! It was like trying to find a needle in a freaking haystack the size of mount Fuji!

The teen had been so caught up in his mental rant that he didn't even notice the Cheshire Wolf stop walking in front of him. Not until he collided with the wolf's pink and purple clothed back, that is.

"Well, this could be a problem," the wolf started. He nodded towards the fork in the path up ahead. Two small arrow-shaped signs were nailed to a large oak tree in between the two paths, both pointed in opposite directions. One sign read "THIS WAY", while the other said "THAT WAY".

Well, which way do we go?" Akira made no attempt to hide the impatience in his voice. Once again, he found himself unwedging the frilly panties from his ass.

The dark haired man turned to face the teen. He was about to say something, when the Dormouse started to squirm a bit and mumbled something far too inaudible for Akira to hear.

The wolf sighed, looking at the path marked "THAT WAY", at Akira, back at the path, and then back down at the Dormouse. "I know Dormy, but the path is gone. They could have changed the roads again, and who knows where we'll end up if we go that way." There was a hint of panic in his voice and if Kou-nii… err, the Cheshire Wolf was legitimately panicking, something was definitely wrong.

The teen rolled his teal-grey eyes, "If we're supposed to go that way, why are we just standing here?" Honestly, did anyone other than him have the slightest ounce of common sense in this place?

"Funny, I always thought that Alices were supposed to talk and deny everything more," Cheshire started to ponder aloud, completely ignoring Akira's question. "Though you seem to be fairly quiet."

Akira heaved a long, heavy, and utterly exhausted sigh. So what if he wasn't feeling particularly chatty today? It wasn't his fault the world was making little to no sense. Just like any other day of his life, trying to make sense of his surroundings was tiring. And if he wasn't so damn tired, he'd likely punch the wolf for calling him Alice…again. "It's been a _very_ long day." He grumbled.

"Rearry?" said the older man through clenched teeth as he pulled a large silver pocket watch by its chain from his breast pocket using only his mouth. Effortlessly, he tossed the shiny object into one of his hands and clicked it open. "But it's only noon."

"You've got to kidding me!" The brunet groaned.

"Anyway," the wolf grinned. "You see the path we're standing on?" Akira looked down at the impossibly white bricks under his black high heeled boots, and gave a brief nod. "It's supposed to continue all the way That Way to the Vale of Light, but it ends right in front of us."

He was right; the path faded into nothingness before reaching This Way and That Way. How was that even possible? Bricks weren't supposed to become invisible, let alone vanish entirely without a trace.

This truly was a strange place…

However, If That Way was supposed to lead to this Vale of Light, then that's where Akira would go. With or without the white bricks.

xXxXx

"Well whaddya know," the Cheshire Wolf looked around at the thick forest. His golden eyes scanned every square inch of tree, bush, and dirt. "Looks like they haven't changed the roads yet after all." He flashed a grin down at the now fully awake Haruka...dammit, Dormouse, whom he was still carrying bridal style. Akira rolled his eyes. What was he, chopped liver?

The three of them had been following the bare dirt trail for what felt like a good hour or so. And in that hour (or so), the brunet had witnessed many…interesting things. The winged bento boxes and flying shinai, which kept attacking him for no reason whatsoever, were just a few of them.

But then again, he thought to himself, nothing could be weirder than Shirogane.

Shirogane…

Where are you…?

* * *

**Yeah I was lazy with this chapter. Oh well!**

**If you didn't know: Shinai = that wooden sword Aya beats people with.**

**Hehehe... if only you, my dear readers knew what I have planned for the next chapters...**

**Until then, Ja ne~!**


	6. Meanwhile, Up In a Tree

**Wow, chapter 6 is up already? I'm on a roll! :D Sorry if it sucks; I wrote this in like three hours.**

**starfruit-kitten: **Blah blah, I don't own Monochrome Factor or any of its characters. You people know the rest.

Yeah, it's a short chapter, but I _really_ didn't want to overdo it, so, hehehe... *hides behind a tree* Enjoy!

**Warning: this chapter is written in Shirogane's POV, thus containing content not suitable for young children. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Up In a Tree…

The "White Rabbit" sat atop a distant tree branch and watched as the object of his desire casually strode down the dirt trail.

Alongside the incredibly hot brunet were none other than the perverted Cheshire Wolf and the constantly blushing Dormouse. The silver haired man decided to pay them no mind. Instead, all his focus was solely on Akira.

In all honesty, the teen had never looked sexier, except when he was showering of course. His high heeled boots made him look a good two inched taller, and it was quite surprising (and suspicious) that Akira could walk in them so effortlessly. The crimson colour of his dress complemented his tan complexion, and the way the short skirt of said dress flew upwards in the wind every now and then was all too tempting.

"Akira-kun, why are you so cruel to me?" the man pouted, watching as boy pondered while absentmindedly following the trail. "I know you want me just as much as I want you, so why…"

Letting his mind wander, he thought of so many wonderful things he and Akira could be doing right now. Ah, so many pleasurable and _incredibly_ naughty things. All of which were far too indecent (and extremely erotic) to be anywhere else but in the deepest parts of his thought. Shirogane had a reputation to protect, and adding "horny pedophile obsessed with Akira" was the last thing he wanted to be known as.

THUD!

"Ow…" Abruptly shaken from his thoughts, Shirogane found himself face-first on the coarse dirt trail. He must have fallen off the branch while thinking of the brunet. With a grunt, he pulled himself into a sitting position and lifted one of his long silver rabbit ears out of his face.

Shirogane was almost positive he could feel himself getting somewhat…exited from thinking about the unsuspecting teen in _that_ way. Just to be sure, he looked down. Yep, he was definitely starting to pitch a tent. Shirogane sighed; he'd take care of that later. Right now, he had to focus on stalkin…err, following Akira.

But enough of swooning and drooling over his beloved "Alice"; the "White Rabbit" was on a mission, and failure was not an option! For now, all the blue eyed man could do was to watch and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Moments later, the wolf and the mouse turned onto another dirt trail, while Akira continued to go straight. The brunet was all alone now. Alone, and almost completely vulnerable.

This time, Shirogane would finally get his point across to that unnaturally dense (no seriously, it should be impossible to _not_ understand what "I love you" means) teenager!

And he would do it by _any_ means necessary.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! Cliff hanger! Yeah, this wasn't supposed to be a chapter and it totally sucks, but some of the following chapters wouldn't make as much sense without this...**

**Reviews, suggestions, and harsh critiques are very much appreciated.**

**Seriously, if you wanna something specific to happen, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**


	7. The Vale Of Light

**A/R: Hello again dear readers! Welcome to chapter seven! It's kinda short (what is with me and short chapters lately? xD), but whatever.**

**Also, chapter 8 will be posted immediately afterwards, so be sure to check it out. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monochrome Factor, the characters, blah, blah, blah. I only own the story line, and Authors Rants (what I am now calling these little rant-fests of mine), blah, blah, bloody blah...**

**Warning: this chapter contains NOTHING that I would need to warn you about and is totally safe (I think) for young children! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Vale of Light

Water. There was water everywhere. The only areas left untouched by the crystal liquid were the mossy banks of the vast stream, a building which suspiciously resembled Master's bar on the other side of the stream, and the stepping stones that lead to it. Not only was there water, but cherry blossom petals were scattered everywhere as well. Light pink petals drifted along in the gentle breeze, blanketed the banks, and even littered the surface of the trickling currents.

Akira stared at the breathtaking scenery in awe. The brunet was very rarely impressed by _anything_, but this place just about did it. "So this is the Vale of Light," that wasn't really a question, but it's not like anyone was there to answer it.

Stepping out from under the dense forest canopy, Akira shielded his teal-grey eyes from the blinding light that struck his retinas. This was definitely the right place.

xXxXx

Akira stepped into the familiar building. Everything looked exactly like Bar Still. Every table, bar stool, and shot glass sat neatly where they had always been. Even the man behind the counter was standing where he normally stood.

"I don't believe I've heard these footsteps before," said Master, or whatever he went by in this mess up place. As always, the blind bartender was cleaning a blue-tinted shot glass. He was wearing his usual bartender clothes, but instead of being black and white, they were turquoise and magenta. "I am the Caterpillar, though most people call me Master. You must be Alice."

Akira sighed, was _everyone_ going to keep calling him that? "…Yeah," he finally answered dejectedly. There was no point in trying to tell the Caterpillar his real name. No one ever let him finish most of what he was trying to say, not that Master would do that, but still. All his efforts had been in vain up until now, so why bother?

"You seem to be a bit confused," said Master. He gently placed the shot glass on the shelf and took up another one to clean. The strange thing was the new glass was already clean. Had Master always done that? Akira didn't know. He'd never really paid much attention to the shot glasses Master always seemed to be cleaning for no apparent reason. "Did the Mad Hatter send you here without an explanation?"

Akira nodded, "All she did was tell the Cheshire Wolf to direct me here."

"That sounds like something she'd do," the man smiled. "Are you looking for the White Rabbit?"

Akira's whole body stiffened unwillingly at the very mention of that name. He couldn't quite explain it, but he honestly had no idea _why_ he was even wasting his energy looking for Shirogane. It was quite obvious that he wasn't even here, so why…

"I have something that might help you," said Master as he placed three small vials of liquid on the counter. One was purple, one was green, the other was red, and they all had tags that read "Drink Me" tied around them. The man pointed to the purple liquid, "This will make you smaller, this one will make you much larger, and the last one is for the White Rabbit," he said, moving down the line of vials, ending with the red one.

"For the White Rabbit?" asked Akira, taking the vials and slipping them into one of his apron pockets. God, he hated this ridiculous outfit!

Master nodded, "If it's not too much trouble, could you give it to him?"

Great, another reason to look for the pervert…

Akira sighed. "Sure. I haven't seen him at all since I got here, but I will when I find him." _Or when he finds me,_ he mentally added as an afterthought.

"Thank you," Master picked up another shot glass from the shelf.

* * *

**A/R: Yeah...crappy way to end the chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else. I am deeply sorry for the lack of comedy. Sadly, there won't be much of that in the next chapter either. Ehehe... *hides behind a tree* Please don't hurt m-! *bricked from behind* OW!**

**Reviews, critiques, and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thank you for your time (chapter 8 is already up).**

**See you next chapter!**


	8. Down the Waters I go!

**A/R: Hey there! Aren't you guys lucky? Two chapters in one day. Get ready to do a bit of reading, 'cause this chapter is a long one! So, um... *dives into a bush* ...enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: You people already know it, so I'm not gonna say it.**

**Warning: this chapter contains mild language (f bombs), dry sarcasm, things that will likely make some of you hate my guts, and a few surprises. Read at your own risks.**

* * *

Down the Waters I Go!

The sky had clouded over a great deal in such a short period of time. The overall temperature outside had dropped and the gentle breeze had become strong winds. Dammit, Akira's arms and upper thighs were cold! If only he weren't wearing a freaking dress and thigh-high socks! What he wouldn't give for a pair of pants right now…

Before Akira had left the bar, Master told him that there was a path on the other side of the stream that would lead to the Duchess' bakery. Akira could see it clearly from this side of the water: it was a grey brick path about an entire football field or so to the right of the path from which he came.

While making his way across the flat steppingstones, the brunet noticed that the sky was getting darker and darker with every passing second. It wasn't natural for something like that to happen so quickly. Was it going to rain soon? No, couldn't be it. Weather didn't change _that_ fast.

Suddenly, the ground started to tremble. The water stirred, the birds in nearby trees fled their nests, and the sound of something roaring was getting louder. Whatever it was, Akira didn't want to stick around to find out. Picking up his pace, all the while trying not to fall off of the slick stones, Akira had only managed to clear half of the stream before _it_ had arrived.

Akira's eyes widened to the size of saucers. A massive wave of raging water the size of a three-story building was hurdling down the stream towards him. The teen scampered across the awkwardly placed stones, but it was too late.

The monstrous body of water slammed into him like a bullet train crashing into a brick wall. The impact alone sent him flying a good eight feet before being absorbed by the wave.

He couldn't breath. All the air in his lungs had been knocked out from that immense force. Akira fought to keep his head above water, but every time he'd managed to take in a hurried breath of air, the wave pushed him under again. It was mocking him, toying with him, trying to see how far it could push the boy before he drowned. Akira would not give up! He had to live.

_No matter what,_ he thought as he took another gasp for air,_ I have to find Shirogane and I am _not _about to let some fucking wave keep him from doing so! _Wait, did he really just think that? All this water he was swallowing was probably making him unable to think right.

The wave, as if able to sense Akira's sudden determination, made its point that it would crush it with a vengeance. It mercilessly tossed and turned him, wasting no time to rake him across rocks and sand, until he was too disoriented to tell up from down.

Akira couldn't tell what hurt more: being struck by a wave, or being dragged across the rocky bottom to the stream, which felt like it was getting deeper. The rapid, choppy currents were drowning him, tossing him about like a broken doll. Every inch of his body was in pain. He had lost count of how many times his numb limbs struck the jagged, rocky surface. How many times had his head hit a rock? How long had it been since he had last breathed? How many times had he begun to slip in and out of consciousness? Which way is up? Which way is down? What was his current latitude and longitude? No, wait…that didn't seem to have anything to do with his current situation. The brunet mentally slapped himself for thinking such useless thoughts at a time like this. What he should be asking himself was this: how far had he been carried by the waters? Akira didn't know anymore. Thinking was getting more and more tiresome with so little oxygen reaching his brain.

At long last, the violent waters had finally calmed down. Akira struggled to get above the calmed surface. He gasped for air the moment his head bobbed up from under the clear liquid.

Air had never felt so good.

The brunet looked around. He was no longer in a stream. Instead, he was in what looked like a small lake. The sky was a beautiful golden orange adorned by fluffy violet clouds. Amber and scarlet trees sat motionless on the land around the lake. Birds were chirping and flying bento boxes flitted about near a patch of red flowers. Akira was still drifting backwards on the current, but at least it was reasonably slow. His muscles ached horribly to the point that he could barely tread water. His ears were ringing loudly and he had a serious headache (probably from when his head said hello to a few rocks).

Akira let the current move him for a while until his booted feet hit rock. The water level was beginning to decrease; his rear grazed over the rock and his shoulders were still in the water. He was finally getting closer to land. The ringing in his ears was much louder now, to the point that it was almost deafening.

To be honest, it almost sounded like excessive amounts of water falling off a cliff…

Slowly, Akira turned his head until he saw the source of the ringing.

A waterfall.

"Fuck!" exclaimed the teen. He was headed straight for a freaking waterfall! This was just what he needed after that fucking wave took him for a joyride! What was next, a hurricane?

Flipping onto his stomach, Akira clawed at the rocky bottom, hoping to grab onto something, anything that would stop him from going down with the water! Regardless of his desperate attempts to cling to the slippery rocks and loosely rooted vegetation beneath him, the water kept pushing him towards certain doom. Pushing, pushing, and pushing until finally, he went off the edge.

A look of terror crossed the brunets face. The edge from which he fell was slowly moving away. The world felt like it was moving in slow motion. Akira could feel his heart rate accelerate, but it felt so slow. Every beat reverberated in his ears, taking an eternity and a half to do so.

His hand reached towards the cliff's edge. It was drifting farther and farther from his grasp. As he fell back, his frightened teal-grey eyes locked onto the sky. It was no longer the colour of a beautiful sunset. Now, it was a murky orange-brown. Sickly green clouds began to roll in, covering the low golden sun until it turned black.

No, this couldn't be happening.

This was supposed to be an annoyingly cheerful place. But this, this was Hell! He was_ in_ Hell! He was slipping into the very darkness he had been fighting. Deeper and deeper into the deepest depths until no light would remain. This wasn't right.

The last thing Akira remembered was seeing Shirogane floating towards him in a graceful Shirogane-like way. The blue eyed shadow was wearing a black three piece suit and a top hat with silver rabbit ears sticking out.

Akira reached out and pulled the man into a hug, one hand resting on the small of Shirogane's back and the other on the back of his head which rested on his shoulder. The shadow's arms snaked around his waist. Being with Shirogane felt so comforting, though he'd never openly admitted it in the past. For a moment, he almost forgot that they were falling to certain death.

"I love you." The brunet whispered.

He could feel Shirogane smiling against his shoulder. "I know."

Akira couldn't help but smile. _Of course you knew,_ he wanted to say, butlet out a soft chuckle instead. _You were just waiting for me to say it._

He closed his eyes and buried his face in Shirogane's silver hair. At least he'd finally said what he wanted to say ever since he'd first met the shadow.

Everything went black.

* * *

**A/R: *Peeks out from behind a bush* Didn't see that coming, now did ya? For the record, they are ****_not_**** dead! The whole going-off-a-waterfall thing is important in what happens next.**

**Reviews, critiques, and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thank you for your time.**


	9. Broken Barriers

**A/R: Wow, this has been sitting on my computer for donkey ages! Anyway, this is just that waterfall scene from the previous chapter, but in Shirogane's POV. It might not sound all that important, but it still plays a role in the story line.**

**I do not, never have, and never will own Monochrome Factor of any of its characters.**

**Warning: This chapter is written in Shirogane's point of view. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Broken Barriers

The "White Rabbit" watched from behind a large orange-leafed tree as his beloved "Alice" drifted peacefully in the flow of the crystal watered lake. Even with his face slightly bloodied and covered in thin layers of sand here and there, he was still very handsome. It was nearly impossible for Shirogane _not_ to swoon.

It still concerned Shirogane a great deal that the boy hadn't noticed the upcoming waterfall. Akira would surely go over with the water at this rate! The silver haired man had to do something; he had to get Akira's attention somehow.

Sadly, it was too late: Akira had already gone off the edge. The look on the boy's face was one of sheer terror. His light brown hair was bowing everywhere in the wind. His short, scarlet dress–which was just long enough to hide the translucent pink lace underwear underneath–was torn at along the edges and flapped violently like a flag desperately signaling for help.

This didn't leave much time for Shirogane to think. Akira was falling and he as falling fast. The only rational solution to this horrifying matter was one that would put his master plan of seduction out of commission, but it didn't matter to him. The life of the person he loved was his first and only priority.

So, he jumped off the cliff. As he made his descent to the falling "Alice" (smiling calmly so not to worry him), he noticed the boy's expression shift from fear to one of confusion. There was a glint of relief in his teal-grey eyes and a small, but sincere smile graced his lips. That was the first time Akira had ever looked at him like that…

Suddenly, Akira pulled the man into a hug, one hand on the small of his back and the other caressing the back of his head. It took a moment for Shirogane to register what was happening. But when it had finally sunken in, he blushed a rosy pink against Akira's shoulder.

Akira, his Akira, was hugging him _willingly_. What happened next was something that he was definitely not expecting:

"I love you." The brunet whispered.

Shirogane smiled. His heart felt as if it were overflowing with all the happiness being poured into it. There were so many things he wanted to say, but they were still falling towards the water. Settling for a simple "I know", he heard Akira chuckle a bit before his body went limp. It seemed as though he passed out.

A shimmering orange barrier surrounded them right before they hit the water. The force of the impact was so great that it cracked the barrier. Shirogane knit his brows. This was not good. Ever since he had somehow fallen into this twisted world, it had become increasingly difficult to use even the most trivial of his Shin powers. As the two sunk further down into the deep waters, the faint light above the surface was getting dimmer and dimmer. The pressure of the water cracked their only protection further, water welling in from small holes, until finally, it shattered.

Water flooded the remains of the broken barrier. Shirogane had to get Akira out of the lake immediately, or they'd both drown! Tightening his grip on the unconscious boy, he managed to flutter kick about half way to the surface before losing what energy he had left. It was evident that they weren't going to make it.

With a stroke of luck, a guy with dark blue-black hair, an eye patch and what looked like a black mouse tail and ears was swimming near them. _Nanaya_, thought Shirogane. _This day just keeps getting better..._

Then again, this was just what they needed! Grabbing onto Nanaya's tail, though he didn't seem to notice, he let the bluenette pull them the rest of the way to the surface.

At long last, they were above the chilled water. The "White Rabbit" hauled "Alice" to shore as the Mouse shot him a heated glare.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked, drawing a forked knife from his belt. "Are ya with the Red Queen?"

Wringing out his long silver braid, the "White Rabbit" shook his head. A small pool of water formed at his feet. "I am the White Rabbit, and he," he motioned towards Akira, "is Alice. We were just passing by."

* * *

**A/R: A bit of an abrupt ending, but oh well! Feel free to review, criticize, point out any typos I might have made, or whatever.**


	10. The Black, the White, and the Alice

**A/R: Despite the size of this chapter (which is reasonably long for me), it didn't really take much time to write. A good three hours at most.**

**starfruit-kitten: **I do not own Monochrome Factor, even though I would _really_ like to.

**Akira: **I feel like I'm forgetting something...

**starfruit-kitten:** You're pants? xD

**Akira: **-_- No, that's not it.

**starfruit-kitten: **Oh well. I'm sure it's nothing. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Warning: this chapter contains... er... there's nothing to warn you about...**

* * *

The Black, the White, and the Alice

The brunet's eyes snapped open. Where was he? What happened? Did he really go off a waterfall? Was he still alive? He didn't feel dead, but maybe that's what being a ghost or something felt like. No, he was probably still among the living…at least he hoped that he was.

He sat up with a grunt. He felt exhausted, though somehow, he wasn't in pain. Nowhere, not his limbs, his head, or even his back hurt in the slightest. His body didn't appear to be caked with mud, nor showed any signs of injury and his dress (seriously, was this thing indestructible?) was perfectly in tact.

The boy took a minute to look around. He appeared to be somewhere in another forest. This forest however, differed from the one he'd walked through with the Cheshire Wolf and the Dormouse. This forest was an unruly thicket of seemingly glowing sapphire blue trees and vibrantly coloured flowers. Taking a closer look at the curiously coloured foliage, the brunet noted that the thick blue-grey tree trunks were adorned with intricate swirling patters.

Looking up at the sky, he noticed that it was nearly pitch black. He wasn't sure how, but the trees managed to give off a bioluminescent glow. Trees don't normally do that, do they?

There didn't appear to be any form of path anywhere, much to the brunet's dismay. Heaving a heavy sigh, the teenager started through the forest.

xXxXx

The brunet thought he heard a low rumbling off in the distance on either side of him. _If that's another wave,_ he thought, _I'm going to hit someone!_

The noise was getting louder and much clearer. In fact, it didn't even sound like rumbling at all anymore. It sounded more like horses at full gallop…

The boy swallowed, and then looked to his left. A knight clad in black armor carrying a long, pointed lance and riding a steed as black as night itself was coming straight at him. He looked to his right. Another knight, this one wearing blindingly white armor, was riding a steed of pure white. A river of lengthy raven black hair flowed behind him. He too, was carrying a lance with an incredibly dangerous looking point, and was headed straight for the brunet.

Both knights were getting closer and closer with each passing second. At this rate, the brunet would end up a shish kebab! But what could he do? There were two frigging knights on horseback about to impale him! He was cornered. There was nowhere for him to– the teen mentally slapped himself for not thinking straight. All he had to do was step out of the way, and so he did. The brunet watched, from a reasonably safe distance, as the two knights met at full speed. The White Knight skillfully dodged the Black Knight's lance, while the black knight was knocked off his horse.

The White Knight slowed his horse to a trot, and then looked back at the teen, giving a brief nod. The brunet, not really knowing what else to do, nodded in response.

The black knight, who appeared to be dead, lay motionless on the thick carpet of sage coloured grass. Suddenly, the Black Knight's head jerked towards the brunet, revealing a pair of glowing red eyes on a shadow-black face through its helmet.

A Kokuchi.

Wasting no time, the armored shadow rose from where it lay and started towards the teenager.

This was far from good. The teen didn't have any form of weapon to defend himself, and the White Knight was too far away to do anything to help.

Now, the Black Knight was looming over the brunet. His needle-sharp lance glinted in the blue light from the trees. As the Kokuchi raised the weapon to deliver the first and final blow, time seemed to slow down. The White Knight and his horse moved in slow motion towards the scene, but they were still too far away. What was the teenager to do now? He needed a weapon! Something, _anything_ would do!

"The knife, Alice," said the familiar voice of the Cheshire Wolf from nowhere in particular. "Grab the knife!"

There it was. Wedged between the roots of two trees, was a knife with a scarlet red hilt. There was only one problem: it was inconveniently place behind the Black Knight, which meant that he'd have to get past the freak in order to get to it.

Mentally shrugging, the boy rolled out of way just before the knight's lance struck the ground with a tremendous force. Scrambling to his feet, the brunet made a mad dash for the knife while the knight struggled to remove its lance from the earth.

He grabbed the knife, and gave it a hard pull. Great, the damn thing was stuck! Hastily looking over his shoulder, the brunet tugged at the knife again, desperately trying to miraculously jerk it out from its iron-like confinement. "Come on, _come on_!" the boy urged. Looking back again, he saw that the shadow was no more than a good five meters at most away from him.

The Cheshire Wolf's golden eyes and gleaming grin emerged from thin air beside the teen. "Maybe if you were nicer to the blade, it would let you use it."

It sounded stupid, ludicrous even, but it was crazy enough to work. Besides, other than his head, bodily fluids, and all life as he knew it, what did he have to lose?

Easing his grip on the blade's handle, the boy pulled again, gently this time. A faint red glow surrounded the blade as it glided out from the smooth tree bark.

I blinding crimson light radiated from the strange knife. What was going on? The Kokuchi Knight was shielding its eyes from the light. That was as good a time as any to get rid of the thing once and for all. The boy dashed towards the shadow knight and plunged the knife through the knight's armor and into its chest. The Kokuchi screeched as it turned to red dust.

The boy down looked at the knife in his hand. It looked like a decently large chef's knife. The blade was made of white silver and the handle was like the hilt of a Japanese sword whapped in red silk. In all honestly, it was a nice knife: too big for kitchen use, but perfect as a weapon.

"That must have been some pretty thin armor," the Cheshire Wolf commented as he appeared next to the teenager. "You cut through it as if it were made of butter, and not even the good kind."

The brunet smiled, "Maybe it was," he joked. "Is the Dormouse with you?" inquired the teenager, since he didn't see the mouse anywhere.

The Cheshire Wolf sheepishly chuckled and shook his head, "His hips were hurting, so he went back to the Hatter's place." The look on the wolf's face was one that screamed "I'm a dead man".

The teen groaned. _They probably went off to do indecent things. _He cringed._ I don't even want to know what they were up to._

"Anyway, who's the knight?" asked the wolf. The brunet shrugged. He too would like to know.

The White Knight dismounted from his steed. His armor didn't make even the faintest of sounds as he moved. He leisurely strolled towards the two and stopped a few feet in front of the wolf.

The Cheshire Wolf's eyes widened in surprise. His mouth gaped open as he fumbled for words. "You're… you're," was all that managed to come out.

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked, seeing as the wolf wasn't going to say anything more than one word at the moment.

The White Knight waved his hand as if waving away the question. "That doesn't matter right now," he said. "What's your name?"

The teenager opened his mouth, but closed it after a brief moment. That was a good question. What was his name? Had he really forgotten who he was?

"Alice," the Cheshire Wolf grinned, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. "His name is Alice."

* * *

**A/R: I'd like to thank EmeraldandAmethyst for her little KouKa suggestion (I hope I did okay with it). Anyway, reviews, suggestions, typo point outs, and anything else you have to throw at me is very much appreciated.**


End file.
